That Escalated Quickly MeiXColress (one shot)
by ElizabethPatriciaRivers
Summary: ColressXMei Colress summons Mei to his ship to tell her something important. What could it be? If you don't like this kind of stuff, don't read!


Mei sighed as she looked out the window of her home, watching the clouds roll by. She wanted desperately to look up into the sky and see Colress's Ship heading her way, but she knew it would never happen. That charming scientist had been gone for so long, traveling Unova and beyond for research, and she had wanted nothing more than to see him again.

All of a sudden there was a bang at the front door. Mei ran downstairs to see her mother peering out the window. She stepped back from the window after a moment, her hand covering her mouth in a gasp.

"What is it?" Mei asked curiously.

"I think that's a member of the Shadow Triad!" Her mother replied shakily.

Mei cautiously walked to the front door, hesitating as she opened it. Surprisingly one of the members of the Shadow Triad stood there with an impatient look on his face.

"C-Can I help you?" Mei asked nervously.

"Yes. Colress has summoned you to his ship to see him at once." He replied sternly.

"But-"

Before she had a chance to respond, the Shadow Triad member had grabbed her hand and disappeared with her.

"Mei!" Her mother shouted.

Before she knew it, Mei was standing on the deck of the ship, several hundred feet above the ground. The Shadow Triad member still had a tight grip on her hand and led her to Colress's lab. Colress was sitting in a chair facing away from her. The Shadow Triad member cleared his throat and with that, Colress turned his attention to Mei.

"Ah, Mei! It's good to see you again!"

He stood up from his chair and walked over to her, still confused and in shock. Colress snapped his fingers and the Shadow Triad member left, shutting the door behind him. It was just Mei and Colress in the room. What did he want?

There were a few moments of silence as Mei and Colress stood there, unsure of what to do. Colress placed his hand on her shoulder, almost causing her to jump. Her face flustered with pinks and reds, and she didn't know why. She looked down, hoping to hide it. Colress broke the silence between them.

"I'm so happy to see you again Mei."

"I-I am too." She managed to mumble.

"I'm sorry if this was quite sudden. After all, I can't imagine what your mother is doing right now."

"Oh, that's right! Um-could I give her a quick call?"

"Sure! Of course!" Colress smiled and stepped back from Mei as she pulled out her Xtranciever. By the second dial, her mother picked it up, a troubled look on her face.

"Mei! Sweetie! Are you okay?"

"Yes, of course mother. I'm actually on Team Plasma's old ship. Colress was wanting to speak with me. So yeah, I'm alright."

"Well they didn't have to just snatch you like that! It almost gave me a heart attack!"

Colress quickly replied, "I'm very sorry. I thought the Shadow Triad Member would've explained himself a bit better." He then looked down with guilt.

Mei's mother smiled assuringly and said, "I'm not mad. I'm was just wanting to make sure my daughter was alright. You take care of my baby, you hear?"

"It will be my top priority." Colress nodded.

"I love you honey!"

"I love you too mom!"

And with that, the Xtranciever switched off. Mei turned her attention back to Colress, patiently waiting for him to explain himself. She had to clear her throat lightly to get him to look up at her. He had a slight blush on his face as he looked into her eyes. They both took a few small steps towards each other, until Colress was able to hold her hands.

"I don't even know where to begin." He sighed. "I really wanted to see you again, to show you what I've learned from my travels across Unova, both from people and Pokemon. Yet, there are so many other places I wish to explore, but-"

"You want me to come with you." Mei finished. She hoped that was what he was going to say, since she wanted to stay by his side forever.

"Yes." He squeaked. His blush grew and darkened as he stared into her eyes. After a few moments, he managed to finally admit his feelings.

"I love you Mei, and I never want to leave you again."

Before Mei could react, he passionately placed his lips on hers.

Colress wrapped his arms around Mei's waist, pulling them closer together. Mei coiled her arms around his neck, enjoying his embrace. They stood there kissing, enjoying the sensation for what seemed like years. Colress broke the kiss, his face in a million different shades of red, his eyes sparkling.

"I love you too Colress, and I would love to come with you." Mei spoke, still in shock.

Colress smiled from ear to ear, picking her up and spinning her around. Mei laughed as Colress rejoiced, shouting, "That's wonderful news!"

Once he set her down, neither of them were sure what to say. Colress placed his hand on her shoulder once more, and Mei responded by greeting him with another warm kiss.

Colress broke the kiss, looked away, and said, "Are you sure you want to go with me? You'll be leaving your family, friends, and acting career."

"Of course I want to go! I couldn't imagine another day without you by my side."

Colress began to run his fingers through her long hair as Mei bit her lip seductively.

"Let's go somewhere more private." Mei whispered.

Colress replied with a smile and picked her up, carrying her bridal style to the next room.

THE END


End file.
